How it Should Have Ended: The Future Majin Attack
by FoolsGil
Summary: Oh dear, a Fix Fic for an existing Fan comic? There are many ways it can all end, and it's far more an appetizing read than the other-[Based on Dragonball Multiverse]
1. Chapter 1

How it Should Have Ended:

The Future Majin Attack

Before we get this show on the road, I want to try and make this fun. Within the story there will be options to choose your own path. Whether you have a six sided die, a deck of cards numbered 1-6, or just decide on your own where to go, there are many ways for this HISHE to end, all better than the current. Enjoy!

-Fool's Gil

* * *

#1

"This whole day has been a waste of time." muttered Babidi as he waited for Pui Pui and Dabura to return. His nameless mooks spent the last hour searching for the last remaining humans to drain , and the energy found was a joke. The planet is not even as pleasing to look at anymore. Millenia ago Earth was a blue jewel in the middle of Nowhere, Space. Now it's nothing but a dirty brown waste of giant planetoid space-And the smell of blood is everywhere.

"I have returned, Master." Babidi woke up from his thoughts to see his most prized peon Dabura. At the same time, Pui Pui, Babidi's most loyal mook appeared as well. While Babidi wasn't feeling optimistic about this endeavor, the large egg Dabura was holding and the I-have-good-news-master smirk on Pui Pui's face meant the wizard's luck may very well change.

ooo

ooo

ooo

If it wasn't for the constant back and forth battles against the Androids since he was 10, Son Gohan would have very well soiled himself upon sensing the pink demons flying towards the spaceship. If Freeza himself could be used as a standard measurement of power, this guy was 15 Freezas. Fourth form, full strength. As Gohan tried to strengthen his resolve, he overheard the conversation between the Demon, the horned alien, and the shorter wrinkly alien, who seemed to be in charge.

"But there is clearly not enough energy." The shorter alien said. "We need to leave to another planet." At this, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. For once in his life he was happy his father was not around; at this point any planet not Earth was not his problem. But then the conversation continued and Gohan's blood started to chill.

"Yes...The Earthlings I saw had no energy at all. but their energy beams generated a power of 250 kilis!" While Gohan had no idea what kili were, the lack of energy sounded awfully familliar and the smile growing on the shorter alien's face meant they would not be leaving.

"Whatever these guys going to do, it's going to involve the Androids. Will they use their infinite energy to fuel what's in that egg?" There were few options on the table and not enough time to think out each one. Gohan has to decide!

* * *

-If you roll or draw a 1, 3, or 6, go to chapter two and start at #2  
-If you roll or draw a 2, 4 or 5, go to chapter two and start at #3


	2. Chapter 2

#2

In an instant, Gohan's body was wrapped in the golden light of a supreme warrior, and flew far up into the air where everyone can see him.

"Perfect, we stay here!" The old wizard exclaimed. "Dabura, get the egg into the ship. Pui Pui, retrieve the Earthlings-"

"Leaving was the best solution!" Gohan shouted, snapping everyone to his attention. "Take your egg, get into your ship, and get off my planet!" He tried to look as threatening as possible, forcing his muscles to bulge as large as possible.

"Ooo. What a beautiful surprise." Babidi's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. His predatory gaze would make even Vegeta shiver. Gohan gulped.

-If you roll or draw a 1, 3, or 5, go to chapter 3 and start at #4  
-If you roll or draw a 2, 4, or 6, go to chapter 3 and start at #5

* * *

#3

Gohan thought of trying to scare the aliens away, but decided against it. That demon is a warrior-that chi level proves it, and taking on enemy worth 15 Freeza's when you are only worth 2 is suicidal. No, the only way to win when you're completely outclassed-even more than usual-is not to be Vegeta, but to be Piccolo-Wait, and plan, and when the time comes, strike fast, and hard.

If he's lucky, Gohan might be able to take out the invaders and the androids in one fell swoop.

ooo

ooo

ooo

"Okay, wait right here, and blindfold your eyes!" The bishonen with black hair and cruel eyes tore off his orange ascot and wrapped it around the crying figure's eyes-a young girl of no more than 15. She was so afraid of death that she kept her sobbings as quiet as possible, if only so she would not aggrivate Android 17, and have him murder her in a terrible terrible way. As 17 pulled back and walked away 20 paces from the girl, The other monster, a blonde with sapphire eyes took her eyes off one of the crumbling buildings to see what her other half was doing-she was not impressed.

"17, what's the point of this really? Every time you shoot them down on purpose! And why kill them with your pistol when you can blast them?" At this, the poor girl bucked away all of her hidden resolved and bawled her eyes out. The stress was just too much. With an ugly grimace of frustration plastered on to his face, 17 sighed and back slapped the girl so hard her skin peeled off her head-like peeling an apple that spent an hour boiling in water from a natural hot spring-the bones in her cheeks sunk in so deep that fragments chipped off and was sent hurtling into her brain. Her body didn't fly far.

Cadaverific. If there was any consolation, there was very little pain, and for her, nightmare was finally over.

"Dammit 18 I was setting this one up different!" 17 roared. "I was going to shoot at her and actually miss my shots. Allow her to leave, wait one hour, go after her, torture, and then kill her!"

"Well gee you didn't have to kill her right then!"

"Yeah I did! You ruined the illusion that she could escape if she kept quiet and followed my instructions! She started bawling knowing that she would never see the next day! You ruined everything!"

In a way it was morbidly hilarious. They bickered over their toys and any other petty insignificant thing, like any brother and sister. Living toys, breathing toys. Their bickering grew so intense they didn't see Pui Pui show up.

"Alright" whispered Pui Pui. "These humans don't have much going on. I can crush them both easy if I go all out, but I have to capture them. That makes things more difficult. Perhaps I can get their attention, make them follow me, and a hundred minions will tackle one and I will bring down the other..." Then a shake from the building next to him took him out of his thoughts. The buildings of the city the three villains were in started to shake violently. "...This is weird. What's doing that?"

It was then right there that 18 turned her head to see the white spiky creature with a giant 'M' on his easily breakable forehead. The bloodthirsty smile that formed convinced Pui Pui to start flying. He rocketed miles out of the city, but in an instant Android 18 appeared. Pui Pui stopped, sweat forming on his brow.

"w-what? WHHAAAT!" After questioning 18's speed, Pui Pui found himself in a full nelson vice grip, courtesy of 17. The scream gave the Androids goosebumps.

"Well dang, you are the UGLIEST little boy I have ever seen!" laughed 17. "Were you born in a toxic waste facility?" Pui Pui tried to struggle, but 17 held firm.

"Where you from, ugly?" 18 started cracking her knuckles, Pui Pui knew he didn't have time to telepathically call Babidi before he was mounded into a pulp, and tried to lie his way out.

"I'm an alien from the planet Zoon. My master wanted to meet the creatures who did all-" He tilted his head to point at all the destruction. "-this. He wants to give you rewards, and more."

Android 18 smiled. "Rewards for committing genocide? How do you reward that 17?"

Android 17 thought about it. After a good twenty seconds, 17 came up with an answer: "More genocide?"

"On a different planet?" queried 18.

"Maybe this asshole's planet? wondered 17. Pui Pui tried to laugh it off, the poor thing, but 17's grip around his neck was tightening.

"*Gasp* If you want, I can show you guys *gasp* where my master is!"

"No," said 18, charging an energy blast. Pui Pui's gaze started to grow in horror. "We'll find him ourselves." She fired. As she did, 17 released Pui Pui and pushed him into the blast. He started to scream as to his horror instead of being vaporized, he was was being immolated. The Androids watch as their new toy's life ended painfully and slowly as he started to burn to a crisp. And after 20 minutes, when he was finally gone:

"Forgive me?" asked 18, looking to her brother pleadingly,

"Yeah." said 17, looking to his sister and smiling. "Come on, give me a hug."

At this 18 laughed, and rocketed towards the direction Pui Pui was heading. Still pleased with his little joke, 17 followed suit.

-go to chapter 3 and continue at #6


	3. Chapter 3

#4

"Well we're leaving now..." said Dabura as he placed Majin Buu's container inside of Babidi's ship. With a final look towards Gohan, He strutted inside.

'Wow.' thought Gohan, naively. 'I can't believe it worked.' He should have been paying attention to Babidi's horrid smile.

'Now, Dabura!' Babidi shouted in his mind at his strongest minion. In an instant Dabura was upon the last Z Warrior like white on rice. Dabura clasped on to Gohan like any lover would, without the pillow talk. Gohan tried to escape by powering up, but it was futile: Dabura held firm.

"No!" screamed Gohan as he tried headbutting Dabura's face. He didn't even see Pui Pui coming for him, ki drainer in hand. Soon enough Gohan was screaming from an intense stabbing pain from coursing in his intestines. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and as Dabura laughed heartily, he knew it was all over.

ooo

ooo

ooo

"I should have helped him." Supreme Kai muttered for the hundredth time as he and his servant Kibito watched Babidi's ship started to leave Earth's atmosphere. Once Gohan was fully drained, and the amount of energy was still not sufficient for Buu's return, Babidi in a rage had Dabura incinerate Gohan who was still barely alive, and ordered everyone back to the ship, clearly tired of Earth and its disappointment.

"Master you must think clearly." Kibito spoke, chiding Supreme Kai for his naivety. "There is no hope of stopping Buu if we were to be killed." Supreme Kai and Kibito brought their hands out to the sky, and with their Godlike vision, pinpointed to where Babidi's ship was. It seemed he has already flew past Mars. They fired a humongous beam of energy from both their hands; their aim was straight and true and in seconds the blasts reached Babidi's ship, broke through his shielding, and went through the hull. Anyone who was not killed immediately from the resulting explosion found themselves staring at an empty black abyss as they quickly ran out of air. "Besides." Kibito continued. "That boy was a fool, If he wasn't seeking an escape from this hellish place, he was too dumb to live for thinking that telling a sociopath to 'leave his planet' would work." Kibito started cracking his knuckles. Shall we go?"

"One moment." Supreme Kai said. As he stared out into the horizon on a planet that truly was insignificant in the grand scheme of things, he felt a twinge of sadness. Supreme Kai saw into the boy's heart right before he died. He saw a hero of pure goodness who died trying to protect a world that was slowly dying. At the spot of Gohan's ashes, Supreme Kai shot a blue beam of energy. Upon hitting the ground, the beam of energy materialized into a sword-a special sword. At the tip of the sword was green grass, a foreign matter when grass stopped growing on earth five years ago.

"Master! The Z Sword!" almost shouted Kibito. "How did you move it? and what are you doing putting it here?"

"Well." started Supreme Kai. "I cannot lift the sword with my own power, and its magic prevents me from materializing it in my hands, but as long as the sword is stuck on a surface, I can transport it anywhere."

"A-and for bringing the sword here?"

Supreme Kai smiled at Kibito. If he had to ask such a thing, he would never understand the answer. "Let's leave Kibito." Upset at being ignored but obedient, Kibito placed his hand on his master's shoulder and they were gone.

Bad End?

Go back to Chapter One and Try Again!

* * *

#5

Out of all the infinite universes where in an apocalyptic dystopia Son Gohan crashes Babidi's invasion in an incredibly stupid fashion, there is only a fraction of 1% of the universes where Gohan is not rewarded a horrid death. This is that universe.

ooo

ooo

ooo

Dabura was always fond of taking his foes down from the back. It was what they least expected-and when Babidi telepathically sicced Dabura on Son Gohan, there was no change in strategy. But when Son Gohan needed an adult the most, he received one, and Dabura learned the irony of not protecting his own backside.

"Supreme Kai!" Kibito cried, grabbing his master, and before he can protest or attack again, Kibito transported himself and Supreme Kai back to the Kaioshin home planet. As it turned out, the Supreme Kai has been keeping tabs on Babidi for many millenia, waiting for a good moment to wipe him out before bringing Buu to life. When Babidi finally came to Earth, Supreme Kai and Kibito were already there, plotting when would be a good moment to strike. And they would have found it, if Son Gohan hadn't ruined things. Though Kibito would have let the boy die for the greater good, and Supreme Kai thought the same thing, byyt he sensed goodness and purity coming from Son Gohan and could not let him be struck down without not feeling guilty. Heart won over mind, and Supreme Kai and Kibito lost their chance on getting the drop on Babidi.

But it wasn't over. Evil did not win this day.

A Kaioshin's attacks are naturally imbued with a holy energy. Even if a foe is many times more powerful, if they are members of the demonic race, the attack will tax on their spirit, even if the body is unaffected. A Kaioshin's touch on a demon will cause them to flinch and even fatigue as the lasting effects continue for days at a time. Right when Gohan powered up to escape Dabura's grasp, Dabura was shot, and in his shock he released the boy. Gohan got his bearings and kicked Pui Pui away before he was stabbed and started battle with Dabura who was so dazed, he didn't see his opponent until it was too late.

"Pui Pui, find out who where that blast came from!" Ordered Babidi. He didn't see what happened until it was too late. 'Was it Supreme Kai? As Pui Pui flew towards where Supreme Kai and Kibito once hid, The battle between Dabura and Son Gohan burned up right above him. Dabura's lack of focus was the only reason Gohan wasn't one shotted to oblivion by the Demon King. Eventually, Dabura's mind started to regress to that of a vengeful creature. For a moment, he forgot about Babidi and his plans for Gohan. The lingering effect of Supreme Kai's blast was putting him into a rage, and he was so frustrated that Son Gohan wasn't allowing him to find the Supreme Kai. Deciding to just kill him, he spit. Gohan dodged, and Pui Pui-having took time to look up at the battle, was hit with the warm saliva into his open mouth. As he screamed, he fell. His body was stone by the time he hit the ground and he broke into many million pieces.

* * *

What happened next is quite similar to what happened in the original version of the Future Majin Attack except for the key differences of Yakon not meeting his sister (because why wouldn't Babidi check a location and make sure no one is around to hinder his plans? SALIGIR?!) And Yakon had Gohan on the ropes, eating his Super Saiyan energy and wounding him, until Gohan played on Yakon's greed and promised to feed him the Demon's Light, aka the Makankosappo.

Gohan shot Yakon's gaping awaiting mouth clean off.

* * *

"You don't belong in this world!" Gohan shouted at Babidi who was cowering behind a drained Dabura, who, still suffering from Supreme Kai's blast, also had his ki drained as a stupid punishment, and was just beaten by Gohan, was now starting to go into shock. Looking towards his pathetic peon, and figuring he had no other chance to escape, started his summon of Buu, promising him all the energy he could ask for. Imagine his surprise when the only thing that came from Buu's egg was the horrid stench of corpses and candy. With tears in his eyes, Babidi tried one last gambit:

"If you attack, he'll die first!" screamed Babidi, latching on to Dabura as a child holds to his mother. "Surely a pure heart as you would never strike a wounded man down!" Gohan stood there for two seconds, phased out of sight to appear behind Babidi, grabbing the wizard by the neck.

"N-no!" gasped Babidi as he was being throttled. Gohan looked towards the wall of the ship, and tossed Babidi at it with all of his super saiyan might. Upon contact, every bone in his body crumbled into dust. The villain was gone.

Gohan looked towards Dabura, the 'M' on his head slowly disappeared . Without the spell of Majin, Dabura's vitals were dropping like a lead weight in water.

"P-please..." Dabura whispered. "H-help me..." with his weakened breaths, he held his hand out to his enemy. Gohan's eyes darkened, and held his hand out, energy forming in his palm.

'My father would have save him,' Gohan thought. 'Piccolo or Vegeta would just end his suffering.'

-If you roll or draw a 1, go to Chapter 4, continue at #7

-If you roll or draw a 4, go to Chapter 4, go to continue at #8

-If you roll or draw a 2, 3, 5, or 6, roll or draw again.

* * *

#5

"Looks like I didn't have to wait long." Gohan muttered as he watched his two old foes fly towards his new enemies. 17 and 18 saw the short wizard and deduced that he was the leader of all these aliens, and the pink demon below them. They reached the ground with smirks plastered on their face.

"...Where is Pui Pui?" wondered Babidi.

"He suffered from a horrible case of burning to death." 17 replied. "Take us to planet Zoon. We don't want the poor guy to be lonely in Hell." Anger clearly rose in Babidi's face, but Dabura started to chuckle.

"These humans are interesting master, and must be pretty strong if they can kill Pui Pui."

"Well, hello handsome." Said 18, placing her hands upon her hips as she took in Dabura's sight. "We're not human, but I'll forgive you."

"I won't." 17 said, who gets into a pinch of jealously whenever his sister promotes interest in things involving the male gender. "Take us to Zoon, or you'll fall under the same affliction as Ugly back there."

'Dabura, face them." Babidi ordered. 'And when the time is right, drain both of them of their energy.'

'Of course Master.' Dabura started cracking his knuckles, and widened his feet away from each other. A grin developed onto his face. "Face me, both of you. Kill me, and Master Babidi will take you anywhere you wish." 17 and 18 looked to each other and smiled. 18 got into position, moving to Dabura's side. 17 went to the other.

"They are so dead." Gohan said. But then again, it's not like I can sense their energy. Maybe the Androids and the demon are all equal strength and they will all kill each other?" 17 rocketed at Dabura first, who grabbed 17 's out stretched fist. He then used 17 as a baseball bat and swung at 18 who almost flew into the stratosphere. "...Never mind" It became clear to Gohan right then, how unbelievably stupid it would have been if he went with his first plan of showing himself and ordering Babidi to leave.

The battle that followed was pathetic to say the least. Full frontal assault, attacks from behind, the sides, all of it, nothing worked. Dabura played them like a fiddle. 17 and 18's tension started to rise, but no matter what, they still couldn't land a hit on Dabura. The smirk on Babidi's face evolved into a chuckle, to guffawing so loud that 17 heard, and grew even angrier.

"You think that was funny freak?" In a flash he was on Babidi, but before he can even lay a hand on him, He was doubled over in pain from Dabura's knee into his stomach. Babidi took in the Android's pain in gusto.

"How dare you?" roared Dabura, socking 17 hard enough to send him flying. He hit the ground, sliding next to his sister and didn't get back up. "If it wasn't for Master Babidi's mercy you'd already dead." 18 went to 17 and tried to frantically to pick him up, but he was out like a light. When Dabura was within distance, she charged him, but with one hand, grabbed her by the neck. No matter how hard she kicked at him, he wouldn't let go. "Now both of your energies will be given to summon Majin Buu." He walked over to 17 in a snail's pace. Time almost seemed to slow down.

Gohan has been pretty patient so far, but it became clear the Androids were no match for Dabura, and were sure to be used to summon this Buu. Images of a giant monster, far worse than Dabura, Frieza or the Androids, killing everyone left on Earth flooded Gohan's mind.

'But, they are machines. Can they even give energy?' The thought hit Gohan deftly and he remembered. As he thought of this, he peered his head above the cliff he was hiding. The mastermind of all of this was unguarded. Killing him may end all of this.

-If you roll or draw a 1, go to Chapter 4, continue at #9

-If you roll or draw a 2, go to Chapter 4, continue at #10

-If you roll or draw a 3, go to Chapter 4, continue at #11

-If you roll or draw a 4, 5, or 6, roll or draw again. again.


	4. Chapter 4

#7

Gohan's blast entirely engulfed Dabura, who in his last moments, accepted his fate. No final scream, or another cry for mercy escaped from him, and his suffering was over in an instant. Gohan then rocketed through the roof of the ship, forming a Kamehameha Wave, and blasting the ship to hell. All that was left was a crater. With that done, Gohan flew towards Bulma's thoughts drifting on today's events. Son Gohan never did mention the full events to the young Trunks or Bulma, and so Gohan lived the last decade of his life, miserably fighting the Androids for the lives on the miserable Earth, never knowing what he almost earned.

"I can't believe it." Supreme Kai said, watching the crystal ball he materialized show the death of Dabura. "I was so sure he was pure of heart." No matter how terribly Supreme Kai shouted at Kibito or gave him the evil eye, he wouldn't take Supreme Kai back to Earth, for his master's safety. As Supreme Kai calmed down and watched Gohan fight, he was amazed of his power and started speaking about allowing Gohan to come to the Kaioshin World, train with them, and receive the Z Sword. But Kibito was against it, and a bet was made once Gohan beat the everloving crap of Dabura: If Gohan kills Dabura, he doesn't come to the Kaioshin Planet. But if Gohan spares him, Gohan will be well rewarded

"I told you Master." Kibito tried really hard to not show off superiority for being right on the bet on Gohan, but the light skip in his step and the pleased smile on his smug face betrayed him. "Not that it would matter, since the Z Sword cannot be picked up by a mere mortal, but his murder of Dabura showed he is not the glorious hero he is, so no I will not go down to Earth and bring him to you...Master." He bowed. Supreme Kai sighed and materialized his fishing rod. It seemed another five million years of fishing is on the agenda. Hooray.

Normal End

Go back to Chapter One and Try Again!

* * *

#8

'What am I doing?' Gohan whispered, putting his hand down. Dabura gave up on his life and already closed his eyes, but they were startled awake when something was pushed into his mouth onto his toungue-a tiny portion of a bean? He looked to Gohan, who nodded, and explained that he will be just fine if he swallows it. Gohan looked to his that didn't almost blast Dabura to the Otherworld. He couldn't let Dabura die, but couldn't very well trust him either. With Korin's last senzu bean of the season, Gohan crushed the bean into small enough fragments that he can give to Dabura, and it will keep him at a level strength, so if he betrayed Gohan's trust, Gohan can win again.

The fragment given gave Dabura a portion of his life back. Power wise, he was equal to to Son Gohan. Before he can ask for another fragment, Gohan put his hand to his mouth, eating the rest, leaving Dabura dejected. After getting up, Dabura asked if he can have the honors of destroying the prison he had been harbored in for millenia. When Gohan nodded, Dabura brought his hand into the air and snapped his fingers: An explosion of flame like energy erupted around Gohan and Dabura. In fear, Gohan cursed, but realized they weren't being burned. After a few moments of raging Inferno, the flames died out, and Dabura and Gohan were out on Earth. The ship along with any inhabitants inside, was gone-melted and vaporized.

"I know that I'm a demon, but I'm a demon King." muttered Dabura. I had a kingdom to take care of and protect. Then that lizard Babidi came and promised more power than the Kaioshins. How foolish I was to take it. My home must be in ruins and my people have long likely came and killed each other and caused more unnecessary mischief." He looked to Gohan. "Thank you. And don't worry. You'll never see me again." Gohan just stared at the demon, as he started walking away, and as he did, slow chanting escaped his lips, and he slowly vanished out of thin air. Gohan tried sensing his energy, but he could not. The demon was gone.

Suddenly Gohan sensed two other beings behind him. He perked up and turned around, golden aura still blazing, but all he saw was a tall grim red figure, and a short, smiling purple figure. They were powerful, but were not a threat.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Supreme Kai, and this is Kibito, and you, Son Gohan, have done an amazing thing." He held his hand out. "Come with me." Gohan looked to the two figures in front of him. Sensing still no ill will, Gohan nodded and allowing Kibito to place his hand on Gohan's shoulder, the three were gone to another place altogether.

Best End

Go back to Chapter One and Try Again, or read the notes on Chapter 5! (Coming Soon)

* * *

#9

Gohan shot up and fired a beam of orange light at Babidi, who was too busy cackling to realize the danger he was in. However before Gohan's can kill the fool, Dabura's sixth sense perked up: Without even looking back, he dropped 18 to the ground, and phased in front of Babidi. The blast of energy tickled him, but Dabura was not laughing, and no longer was Babidi. And Gohan was revealed, and he knew his chances of living to tomorrow were rapidly depleting.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" Babidi screamed! Knowing he had no choice, Gohan turned around to escape, flew right into Dabura. The demon was far faster than Gohan realized. Gohan placed his fingers to his face, to frantically pull a Solar Flare, but Dabura, backslapped Gohan with all his might before he could. Gohan's entire spine dislocated from the attack. As he laid on the ground, tears in his eyes, and going into a seizure, a little spittle fell from Dabura's mouth to Gohan's leg. In seconds his entire body was stone. As Dabura then proceeded to stomp out the stone figure with his huge boots, his sixth sense, or more accurately, a latent ability to sense ki perked up, and Dabura held his hand out from behind him and fired. The entire cliff was gone in seconds, and the scream of anguish before complete silence, tipped off Dabura to who he just killed.

Dabura smiled. "Supreme Kai?"

Worst End

Go back to Chapter One and Try Again!

* * *

#10

Gohan knew he should try something, anything, but he still hoped that maybe, Babidi won't be able to take energy from the Androids. Maybe then once that is realized, he'll leave.

Dabura held out the hand that was not holding the violently attacking 18, and materialized a Ki Drainer. Looking towards his captives, he decided to take care of the one who dared to place a dirty finger on his master. The Ki Drainer went straight down, and 17 screamed as the foreign technology pierced right through his stomach. 18 stopped her fruitless assault and watched in horror. Dabura frowned as the Ki Drainer didn't take any energy out of the boy.

"Master, I don't think these humans are alive?" Babidi perked up at this.

"You think they are Androids?"

"Cyborgs, I believe."

"17!" 18 screamed amidst the conversation between Dabura and Babidi. With the Ki Drainer still inside him, 17 could not move, and could barely form words because of the pain

"8-8-8-8-8-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-..." His arms and legs started to involuntary move on their own-It seems the alien tech was affecting 17's body for the worst." Dabura stood back, ignoring the crying of the pleading 18 to let her go. Babidi moved in closer to Dabura to watch what was happening.

"It seems these machines are special in some way, because this is not the first time we tried to drain an inorganic being." Dabura said. "Whoever made these things must be a genius." With a scream erupting from 17's mouth, the Ki drainer proceeded to melt into a red substance that proceeded to coat 17's body. As 18 watched, having lost her voice in fear at what was happening, 17's human exterior started to change. His features dissolved, his clothes and skin melted. The whole body like red syrup, reformed, and 17's normal body and clothes were back, but with the letter 'M' etched onto his head.

ooo

ooo

ooo

"Oh." Gohan whispered, and cursed.

ooo

ooo

ooo

"Awaiting your orders, master." Having gained use of his body again, the first thing 17 did was kneel to his master, Babidi. His voice was far more robotic than normal 18, went hysterical.

"What the hell are you doing! 17! 17! 18 screamed, but 17 ignored her. Babidi was not even remotely impressed.

"Where is my ki drainer you disgusting creature?"

"Master, I am your ki Drainer." 17 said. When I pierced the humanoid's body, my original body proceeded to melt, fusing with the machine, and I was given consciousness. Not only can I perform the same duties as before, but I can find beings of my own to drain." 17 stood up, and looked at the rocks Gohan was hiding behind. "There is a strong energy coming from that cliff. May I absorb his energy for you master?" 17 then turned his head about 20 degrees from Gohan's positon. "There are two other beings, who's power exceeds my own. I can try to absorb them Master." Dabura looked to Babidi, who had a smile on his face.

"I figured he would appear. No, let the stronger ones watch. Dabura, materialize another Drainer and do the same to the girl. Machine! go take the single, weaker creature, and drain him dry." In an instant 17 was gone, and what followed were horrible screams from Son Gohan, that rivaled even the ensuing screams of the just stabbed 18, and then silence. Babidi started to chuckle darkly.

"This planet doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Bad End

Go back to Chapter One and Try Again!

* * *

#11

Gohan had one chance and one chance only. He hated the Androids with all his being, but something worse will happen if they are used to power Buu, likely whatever is in that egg that Dabura brought.

Dabura held out the hand that was not holding the violently attacking 18, and materialized a Ki Drainer. Looking towards his captives, he decided to take care of the one who dared to place a dirty finger on his master. The Ki Drainer went straight down-

And was kicked as hard as possible by Son Gohan. Babidi's eyes bulged as he saw the Super Saiyan, wondering who he was. As the Ki Drainer flew away, Gohan placed his fingers to his face. 18 recognized what was coming and closed her eyes

**"SOLAR FLARE!" **He screamed. Dabura was too curious to stop Son Gohan from performing the technique, and for his reward, he was blinded. With as much strength as possible, Gohan pulled 17 into his arms, and rocketed away. 18 was let go as Dabura screamed in pain and started cupping his eyes. Squinting ans seeing Gohan carry her brother, she followed.

17, 18, and Gohan looked at each other behind the cliff Neither spoke, nor tried to attack. In silence they knew that their lives were over at this precise time if they don't deal with the threat below them. After another 10 seconds, Dabura stopped screaming, meaning his vision returned. Another 20 seconds later, Babidi's must have returned because he proceeded to call out.

"Listen Do-Gooder!" Babidi shrieked. "You have 30 Earth-Minutes before I destroy your planet! If you don't want that to happen, , bring me those two humans, into my ship! And before you even try it, my ship is dug into your planet! Even if you shoot off the top, you'll never reach us!" At this, Dabura and Babidi went into the ship pleased, and ready to drain all three humans.

"So...Good times." Said 17. Gohan was to insult him and decided against it, instead to point out the obvious.

"Unless you guys have no problem dying horribly, or being used to summon a demon named Majin Buu, please proceed to kill me now. Otherwise, we go into a truce and you follow my orders until we take this asshole down."

"Who put you in charge?" Said 18, bitingly.

"Piccolo, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Krillin, and my father put me in charge. You know, when you killed them?"

"We never killed Gok-

"Shut up." Gohan barked. 18 looked to 17 for permission to split Gohan's head in two, but all 17 did was chuckle.

"Oh look, Tough Guy over here. Fine, you're in charge." 17 looked to 18, who nodded hesitantly, understanding. "After all, you did save our lives from Mr. Hard-Gay-Pink. What is the plan?"

"I need to telepathically link with someone. For the next 25 minutes I will be out like a light. I need one of you to go and get an electric rice cooker.

"I'll do it." 18 said. "Can I kill anyone I meet along the way?" The pissed off expression from Gohan was his answer. With a smirk, 18 flew off, and Gohan continued. "17, protect me in case that freak down there gets bored and sends someone to look for us.." Gohan got into a meditative stance, legs crossed. "Wake me up only if the demon comes back. I'm sure you can handle anything else."

ooo

ooo

ooo

'Master Roshi, can you here me?' The old master perked up, eyes looking up at the roof of the submarine he was stuck in. He closed his eyes, and used his consciousness to form his body on the astral plane. Amidst the black void, stood Gohan.

'Son Gohan?' It's so good to hear from you. Are the Androids finally dead?'

'No, but a worst threat is on earth. At my Father's wake, I remember you talking about your fight with Piccolo's father. The Seal that you failed. I need you to teach me in 25 minutes or less'

'The Mafuba? The Demon Containment Wave?' Master Roshi gasped. 'I cannot teach that in 25 minutes!'

'Then in 30 minutes we are all dead.' Gohan grimly responded. At this Master Roshi looked to Gohan and at the black void.

'We're all living on borrowed time, Gohan.' Master Roshi muttered. 'Does it really matter if we die 30 years from now, or in 30 minutes? We're already in hell.'

'DON'T YOU DARE! Gohan grabbed the Hermit and pulled him up by the neck sleeve. 'DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP WHEN YOU ARE STILL ALIVE LIKE A COWARD..." Gohan instantly let go, dropping the old man go, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I have no right-

'Of course you do.' Master Roshi said. His gaze never leaving Gohan and they were full of tears 'At the very least, I should have gone out like a hero, instead of, well this-but though I am a coward, if I wasn't I would never be able to pass on, my final technique.' Gohan looked to the Master. 'I can force all of my memories into your head. I'm sorry but my *ahem* vices can't be removed in time, but if you're willing to take on everything I know, You'll know the Mafuba in 10 minutes." Gohan grimaced, but knew that the perversion will be worth it, if he can stop the demon. Gohan went to his father's master and knelt. Master Roshi placed his fingers on Gohan's head, closed his eyes, and began.

ooo

ooo

ooo

Ten minutes later, Gohan opened his eyes, to the peering Androids in front of him. He looked to 17, but his gaze ran through every shape, curve, and detail on 18's body. Gohan bit his lip, and looked down, lest thoughts of counting all the dirt smudges on 18's pouty lips consumed.

"Well?" 18 asked, her voice powerful enough to bring Gohan to his knees if he wasn't down. "Do you have an asspull for us or what.?"

'Focus, focus Gohan.' "The correct term is 'Deus Ex Machina', but yes." Gohan looked towards the ship. "I'm going to seal the demon in the electric rice cooker you brought. When we face him, you must go all out, while I prepare. He may likely be our only problem. Once he's sealed, we kill everything. Steeling his resolve, he looked towards his allies. Let's go.

Normal End

Go back to Chapter One and Try again!

* * *

All questions and thoughts will be answered in the Notes section. Be sure to leave a review, critiques, insults and what have you. Thanks for playing!

-Fool's Gil


End file.
